helping out kol
by Hannah1796
Summary: Set in season five AU Jeremy and kol are in a relationship and get cought by klaus and Stefan later on after Jeremy gets a call from kol he finds out what's been happening behind closed doors contains smut and mentions of abuse ONE SHOT


_It was a regular day in the mikaelson mansion siblings fighting stuff being broken all over the house _

_Kol and klaus had been fighting cause kol had disobeyed klaus's rules he wasn't supposed to feed on any_

_People and yet he did the opposite of what klaus told him _

(slams kol against the wall) i told you not to feed on any People didn't i you knew this would happen!

You'll pay for what you've done you hear me! Do you! _(said klaus who had been hovering over kol who was still in the floor holding his arms over his face trying to not get hit by klaus)_

Y-yes i understand

I can't hear you speak up

Yes i fucking understand!

(slaps kol's face) you don't curse at me you understand I'm the adult and _i_ would appreciate a little respect now

I want you to go to your room and don't come back down till i say you can

Nik please i have plans it was a mistake

Well maybe you should have thought about that when you were feeding from that girl out in the open now go!

_Soon enough kol sped out of the room up to his room and slammed his door behind him he was so pissed at klaus he then started tossing things of his dresser as a result of of his being upset he then sped to his bed and_

_Crammed his face into his pillow and started crying he hated how klaus treated him this way he wished his_

_Other siblings still lived with him but they moved out Rebekah moved to another part of town she barley comes over anymore Elijah lives not to far away and when he does come over he immediately takes klaus side when he_

_Tells him that klaus had been hitting him they believe it's a way of discipline which people did years ago but now it was different in this generation soon enough kol's phone began to vibrate it was his boyfriend Jeremy calling he stopped crying wiped the tears away and answered _

Hey jere bear what's up

Hey we still on for tonight?

No I'm sorry we can't nik found out i fed on someone today and told me i couldn't leave my room until he said i could

(sighs) that's bulshit the way he reacts to these types of things did he forget he fed on people too

It's cause it was out in the open and someone could've seen

But they didn't! So why is he being a dick

It's who he is jere you should be used to it by know

It's not just that kol he treats you like a little kid when your not! I mean for God's sake your two thousand years old!

Look you can come over when he leaves tonight him and Stefan are going to the bar and we can have some alone time ok?

When is he leaving

Like at six

Ugh alright I'll be there then love you bye

Love you too bye (hangs up)

**6:00pm **

_Kol was waiting on his bed for Jeremy to show up at his window soon enough he heard rocks being thrown at it_

_He looked out and Jeremy was standing out there he then opened it up and ran out of it to grab Jeremy _

_He sped down to him and pulled him back in the window with him as soon as they got in they began to make out moaning in each other's mouths kol pulled jeremy's shirt over his head and pulled him over to his_

_Bed and pushed him down in his vampire speed and jumped on top of him kissing him passionately _

_He then began to leave a trail of hot kisses down jeremy's abs and stomach Jeremy began to moan out_

_Kol smelled jeremy's arousal he then got down to jeremy's hard bulge and kol's mischievous grin appeared on _

_His face he then began to rub over the bulge making Jeremy moan more_

Ooh kol please fuck me! Please

As you wish darling

_He then ripped off his blue sweat pants along with his boxers leaving his hard cock bouncing out of them _

_Kol then smiled and took a hold of it and began gently sucking around it Jeremy moaning kol's name_

_And he then ran his hand through kol's beautiful brown hair _

_Kol then let jeremy's cock go out of his hand _

Fuck me kol! Fuck me

_Kol nodded his head agreeing and he then took jeremy's cock whole in his mouth and began to go up and down _

_Jeremy then began to scream out in Pleasure and then began to thrust up and down He then leaned up to_

_Kol and kissed him he tasted himself on his lips he then broke the kiss and pulled kol's shirt over his head _

_And tossed it in the floor kol then began to undo his jeans he took of his belt and then soon his jeans came off_

_Along with his boxers His hard cock exposed he then got on top of Jeremy in his vampire speed and began to_

_Kiss him he then went to his neck sucking on it vains appeared in his eyes and his fangs came out _

_He then drew a little blood from jeremy's neck and licked over the wound were the blood had been he tasted_

_It which gave him more pleasure he then began to grind over jeremy's cock moaning _

Oh Jeremy i want to fuck you so hard!

_He then spreaded jeremy's legs lust filled eyes he moaned as he took his cock in jeremy's hole he then_

_Began to thrust back and forth both moaning in Pleasure _

Ahh Jeremy!

Ooh kol!

_He then went faster in his vampire speed as he felt his jucies release from his cock _

_He then got back on top of Jeremy and began to grind his cock back and forth on jeremy's _

_After that kol layed down so Jeremy can do the same to him _

_Jeremy took his cock and slid it into kol's hole and slammed himself back into him going back and forth _

_Kol then dragged his nails down jeremy's back drawing blood _

_After Jeremy had finished he lowered his head down to kol's cock and began to lick around tip tasting himself and kol on it he then began to leave kisses along it and then he took it whole in his mouth pumping it hard_

_He then used his hand to pleasure himself while sucking on kol_

Jeremy I'm gonna cum!

_He couldn't take it anymore he then releaved himself in jeremy's mouth _

_Jeremy then took Kol's cock out of his mouth and licked around the tip once more tasting the sweetness of_

_Kol he then dragged his teeth along his cock while still pumping his until he came as well moaning out as he released his jucies on kol's bed Jeremy then crashed on top of kol panting and out of breath _

_Kol held him close _

I love you kol

I love you too jere bear

_They layed there for the next few seconds but before they knew it klaus and Stefan had busted in the door_

What the bloody hell!

_Jeremy and kol jumped as they heard klaus yell _

_Jeremy then got out of bed and hurried to get his boxers it took him a few seconds to find them klaus was_

_So focused on kol he didn't even seem to notice Jeremy walk around naked the first few seconds_

_He finally found his boxers and slipped them on he picked up his ripped pants and shirt and walked out the door_

_With Stefan they stood out the doorway listening to what was happening _

How could you kol! Screw that gilbert boy in my house!

I love him nik!

I don't care what your excuse is your gonna wish you were never born once you get what's coming to you

_Before klaus did anything else Stefan began knocking on the door_

Uh Jeremy needs a new pair of pants could he use a pair of kol's?

_A few seconds later klaus handed Stefan a pair of kol's jeans and shut the door back _

_Jeremy slipped them on and began walking with Stefan _

**An hour later **

_Jeremy was sitting on the Stefan and damon's couch kinda worried about kol he was scared klaus might dagger him again soon enough Stefan came into the room_

Something wrong jere?

Uh no I'm fine

You know i don't care that your in love with kol don't you?

Yeah i know

Then how's come you didn't tell anyone

Cause he's supposed to be the enemy and i knew you guys hated him i did too at first but during summer break we started hanging out and eventually fell in love

Well i know elena will love you no matter what even if she's not a big fan of kol As will matt caroline tyler and Alaric and bonnie

and damon?

Let's just say he'll be cracking jokes for a while

(sighs) guess that's better then nothing

_Soon enough jeremy's phone began to vibrate it was kol Jeremy answered quickly _

Hey kol

Jeremy i need your help

What what's wrong?

I'm at the grill i need you to pick me up

Alright but kol what's going on?

It's klaus he won't stop hitting me every time i make one little mistake he hits me even if i didn't make a mistake he stil hits me even if i look at him the wrong way or say the wrong thing! (sobbing)

I'll be right there ok love you bye (hangs up)

_When Jeremy got to the grill he saw kol at the bar sitting faced away he then got out of his car and ran inside_

Kol _(he said taking kol in a hug) _ are you ok?

No (cries)

Don't worry kol you can stay with me at the boarding house until we figure out how we can do to help klaus

He odviously has a problem how long has this been going on?

Ever since rebekah and Elijah left

Why didn't you ever say anything

I was ashamed scared confused

Well don't worry you don't have to feel that way anymore ok?

(Snifles) ok

_Jeremy then embraced kol into another hug_

**Later that night **

So you feel safe now?

Since I'm snuggled up next to my boyfriend you know i am

(giggles) i love you kol

Love you too jere bear

_Jeremy then layed his head on kol's chest and they both slowly drifted asleep _


End file.
